1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to structural joints and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for a three-dimensional, woven metal preform structural joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brazed and welded metal sandwich structures have been in limited use in the aerospace industry for decades. Structures of this type are especially attractive for high speed and high temperature applications. However, these structures have been traditionally very expensive due to elaborate tooling and fixturing needed to join panels together. The joint areas also typically have problems with fatigue, especially in high acoustic areas.
Conventional joints in high temperature metal sandwich structures usually rely on welds or braze joints between the sandwich skins and the machined or formed metal fittings and connectors. These fittings and connectors must be cut and positioned to precise tolerances during furnace operations to obtain acceptable quality joints. Such designs require expensive fixturing and precise welding or brazing. The sandwich structure adjacent to the fittings is susceptible to fatigue loading due to the stiffness mismatch. Although these designs are workable, an improved design for high temperature applications would be desirable.